Desejo do Coração
by Equipe DH
Summary: [Trad] O que Hermione veria se olhasse no espelho de Ojesed?


Tradução da fic "Heart´s Desire", da PJPotter. Traduzido por Jubs e Thaci Gryffindor.

* * *

**Desejo do Coração**

Hermione sabia que não era a coisa mais sensata que já fizera. Longe disso, de fato. E ficou um pouco incomodada por ser tão dependente de instinto em vez da lógica, mas isso não era o bastante para pará-la.

Tinham encontrado o espelho de Ojesed numa cripta subterrânea da paróquia de Godric´s Hollow, decidindo explorar a vila no dia em que Harry estava fora perseguindo uma pista que não seguiram. O vigário foi muito cuidadoso como tal artigo tinha aparecido lá até que Ron deixou escapar o nome de Dumbledore. Em seguida era como um jogo de criança para extrair a informação dele. E a surpresa de Harry quando retornou tinha sido um ponto brilhante no qual se tinha transformado em uma existência cada vez mais distante para todos eles.

Harry concordou relutantemente à tentativa de usar o espelho para encontrar indícios das Horcruxes restantes de Voldemort, mas estava incontrolável com seus amigos para que permanecessem longe dele. Ron não precisou de muita persuasão; sua experiência anterior com isso em seu primeiro ano o convenceu que o que um quer não é sempre o que se precisa.

Hermione, por outro lado, não se convencera. Tinha feito um juramento que prometia a Harry que permaneceria longe do espelho, mas os olhares suspeitos de Harry e de Ron mostraram que não acreditavam inteiramente nela. Passou duas semanas promovendo ações às palavras, permanecendo longe da igreja e no, no geral, sendo a correta seguidora de regras.

Até essa noite.

Hermione puxou seu casaco mais perto de seus ombros, tremendo no ar úmido da noite. A primavera que se aproximava tinha trazido uma temperatura mais suave, mas quando o sol desaparecia e a névoa ajuntava era bastante para tremer até o osso. Preferiria ter a companhia de Ron e de Harry, mas soube que era fora da cogitação. Era uma coisa que precisava fazer sozinha.

Enquanto andava para a igreja sua mente pensava nas especulações. Que veria no espelho? Qual era o desejo do seu coração? Oh, sabia o que, em termos gerais; Voldemort derrotado e ela viva e feliz com todos seus amigos e família. Mas como podia um espelho descrever um desejo tão intenso e arrebatador?

O pio repentino de uma coruja assustou-a enquanto alcançava a porta da igreja. Pressionou uma mão no peito, tentando acalmar sua respiração acelerada. Poderia ver a coruja encarrapitada numa árvore próxima, e riu um pouco. _Mais de seis anos de vida no mundo da bruxaria, _ela pensou para si, _e agora uma coruja está assustando você?_

A porta se abriu sob o encanto de _Alorromora _de Hermione; rangendo alto no silêncio. Entrou na igreja tomando cuidado para evitar uns rangidos mais altos. Esperou um tempo para que os olhos se acostumassem à escuridão, apenas prosseguiu quando ela conseguiu distinguir a forma do altar. As escadas para a cripta estavam apenas atrás do altar, e ela começou a andar em sua direção, deixando cair seu casaco num banco enquanto ela seguia.

O ar parecia ficar mais denso com o frio à medida que ela descia os degraus. O seu coração estava na garganta, numa combinação de medo e expectativa. Conforme ela se aproximava do final da escada, ela notou uma estranha luz iluminando a cripta. Era fraca, mas depois da escuridão da escadaria era mais que suficiente para que ela visse claramente.

O Espelho estava posicionado num buraco ao canto da cripta. Era tão alto que o seu topo raspava o teto de pedra. O dourado da moldura era velho e escuro em alguns pontos. Ele tinha pés em forma de garra na parte de baixo e no topo tinha a inscrição _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_. Os olhos dela passearam pelas palavras e desvendaram a mensagem real: _Eu não mostro seu rosto, mas sim o que seu coração deseja_. Ela respirou fundo e se posicionou em frente ao espelho.

No início, a imagem no Espelho estava embaçada e indistinta. Ela pegou um relance de seus pais, e depois uma breve imagem dela com Harry e toda a família Weasley, desfrutando uma refeição na Toca. Então um tipo de névoa rodopiou pelo espelho e dissipou aquela imagem. Ela deu um passo à frente; a névoa clareou e ela viu uma imagem que fez seu coração martelar dentro de seu peito.

Era Ron, encarando-a de dentro do espelho. A imagem era tão clara que ela podia contar as sardas que se espalhavam pelo seu nariz, e seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar na fraca luz. Ela esticou uma das mãos, hipnotizada pelo amor que ela via em seu olhar. Sem nem ao menos perceber, ela moveu-se mais pra perto do Espelho, tão perto que sua respiração embaçou levemente a superfície e sua mão fez contato com o vidro frio. Enquanto ela olhava, a imagem dissipou e mudou novamente, finalmente revelando o que ela sabia ser o desejo mais profundo de seu coração, mesmo que ela nunca pudesse admitir isso.

Era ela e Ron, e eles estavam... Bem, não tinha como negar; eles estavam obviamente tão apaixonados e tão absortos um no outro que Hermione estava quase sem jeito. Ron a estava segurando com seus braços em volta de seus quadris; a cabeça dela estava ligeiramente mais alta que a dele. Ele tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, virada na direção dela, e seus olhos estavam fechados como se estivesse suspirando em contentamento. Ela tinha um braço em volta de seu pescoço e com sua mão livre ela estava cobrindo seu rosto, tocando seu nariz ao dele. E mesmo enquanto Hermione observava sua imagem tocar seus lábios aos de Ron, a verdadeira Hermione sobressaltou e levou a mão aos lábios.

Eles estavam quentes, como se o beijo do espelho fosse real, e ela conseguia sentir um rubor subindo pelo seu pescoço e através de suas bochechas. Nunca ela tinha pensado em si mesma sendo tão aberta com Ron sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos. Mas o Espelho sabia.


End file.
